The distribution of autobiographical memory is described by a three component model. The first component is a retention function derived from laboratory studies of retention. The second component is a childhood memory function which is used to account for the lack of memories from the earliest years of life. The third component is a reminiscence function which plays a noticeable role only in older adutls. Existing evidence for these three components is presented. In order to further refine and test this three component model, a series of experiments is presented in which verbal and olfactory stimuli are used to prompt autobiographical memories. Data from groups of healthy 18 and 70 year olds, individual 18 and 70 year olds, and individual nursing home residents will be analyzed. Besides increasing our understanding of human memory and how it changes with age, the research will provide normative data against which changes due to general health and specific memory related disorders can be evaluated.